tddesignersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aramina120
hi hi aramina, it's me phil from tdi wiki Phil123 15:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) how do i help here Hey, I would love to help! First, I'll give you a new logo to put (on the main page) the another one to put on the upper bar. IF need any help tell me. I'll then give tou something to put on the welcome message TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 15:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can replace the main page logo, but not the other one. Look. On "My Tools" click on "Theme Designer" and click on the tab "Wordmark". Save the file on the left and upload it where it says "Upload" and that stuff. I can make a favicon too (the one that now is a "w" of wikia). TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 16:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) You can change it to the new one. On preferences choose "New wiki look" TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 16:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hey, can we sign up as two characters? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 16:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... one question. If, for example, I lose on season one with my two characters (and not make it to the final 5), on the next season, can I sign up with another character? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 16:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I can't wait! May I invite some friends? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 16:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) kay and... should I put something on the characters pages? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 17:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) well, to make me an admin, you must go and type in my user name and choose me as admin or rollback or waht you want :) --TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 17:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I would like to help out! If you need anything...I AM HERE! I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 17:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude! DuncanJustin told me about your wiki!:D It's awesome! Can I join?TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello! ☾♥numbuh3♥☽ Talk to me! :3 19:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey can i be an admin? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 21:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! You wont be disappointed!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 12:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking about the teams. I made a new logo for team Gorgeous, but I was thinking they could be Team Parfume and team Lipstick, maybe? What do you think about it? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 13:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 14:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, may I propose some challenge themes? Sports, animals, celebrities, cartoons, classy, design (just any, the best wins), ... I'll tell you if anything else comes to mind ;) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 15:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello, It's EvaBridgetteGwenRocks here, your friend from Total Drama Wiki. I was wondering if I could be an admin? I have great qualities and I am very active on Total Drama Wiki & Total Drama Designers. I would be an awesome welcomer to new Total Drama Designer users and I am very friendly and caring towards other users. I hope you will consider this. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 20:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick question. When does each episode end? It is every saturday or something? Because I've only finished the one for the first episode. I haven't gotten around to the others. <DrAgOn FaN! [[User talk:Dragon Fan| Awesomeness of the SUPERIOR variety!!]] 17:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) which website is it? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 17:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! hi! i ended up here for accident but noticed the wiki is really good! you are the creator? whatever... i wanted to know if i could join LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) /* IMPORTANT! */ Sorry the people who are my friends, but I might be leaving this wiki for good. I might come on sometimes but might never talk. I haven't had much friends on this wiki, which isn't good. Also not much people like me, Iv'e heard.. *Angry Face*I am going back to the other wiki where I have lots of friends. You can find me at Total Drama Wiki. So uh, bye for now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥ U never know when she might return..... Return/Idea I thought it would be a good idea if a contestant would return to the game. Think mine( Jessica) should as I was banned from the computer and couldn't submit any good designs. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) T Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New Character in Next Episode? Hey there! I have a new character named Katrina, I was wondering if she could debut in the next episode? This is her right here: Please think about as I was upset after my character Jessica got eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hey Annie and Kyle. I have some questions for you and i want to answer as soon as possible in my talk page. Kyle,Annie Are you in a relationship? Kyle: Yes.. with Kate... annie: No... But... I like someone on the show! Who are your friends? Kyle: Kristen for sure. The other people, I think thay hate me for no reason, but no one has talked to me. I think I AM friends with Ben. Annie: Kristen, Kate, Britney, Ashley and Laura. We would have been better friends, but the host got her off. Who are your enemies? Kyle: Antonella, Daniel and Cindy. First ones because they came in later, and that's UNFAIR! Annie: Yeah, I also think so, and Lexi should eliminate them and the ones that do not do anything! Kyle:well, and the last one, Cindy, she hates me because I like Kate... What is/are your fear(s)? Annie: Heights... Kyle: Monsters that drink blood... What is/are your talent(s)? Annie: sewing and Designing! Kyle: Modeling What is/are your nickname(s)? annie: I have no nicknames. People usually call me Annie, or Ann... Does that count as nickname? Kyle: Have no nicknames... People call me "Kyle"... --TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 13:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Answers Are you in a relationship? Britney: Yes. With Brady. Ramilda: No. Who are your friends? Britney: Almost everybody. Ramilda: Britney, Kristen (possibly), Kate (possibly) Who are your enemies? Britney: Nobody that I am aware of. Ramilda: Almost everybody (except friends) What is/are your fear(s)? Britney: I have claustrophobia. Ramilda: I'm afraid of snakes and spiders. What is/are your talent(s)? Britney: I can sing, draw, and I'm great with ghosts. Ramilda: Making halloween costumes and cutting myself. What is/are your nickname(s)? Britney: Brit, British Britney, Great Brit-en-y Ramilda: Ramolda and Ram Here Ya go!:D ﻿Kristen, Wally Are you in a relationship? Kristen:Not YET.:) Wally:I hope to be in one soon. Who are your friends? Kristen:EVERYONE! Wally:Basically everybody. Who are your enemies? Kristen:Err, I don't think I have any... Wally:I have enemies? What is/are your fear(s)? Kristen:CRABS!*shudders* Wally:Shots. What is/are your talent(s)? Kristen:Singing, drawing, playing the tenor saxophone... Wally:Surfing and other sports. What is/are your nickname(s)? Kristen:Only Kristy, and only Laura called me that. Wally:I don't think I have one.... --TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 13:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Answer Do you have a relationship? Cindy:No Helen:No Diana:No, but I like someone. Who are your friends? Cindy:Almost everyone(except enemies) Diana:Daniel,Kristen,Ramilda,Antonella Helen:Kristen,Kyle,Annie,Wally,Cindy,Daniel,Kate Who are your enemies? Cindy:Antonella,Diana Diana:Cindy,Britney,Kate,Annie,Kyle Helen:Diana,Antonella,Serena What is you fear? Cindy:Bugs Diana:Snakes Helen:Snowballs What is your talent? Cindy;Making friends,design,singing,dancing Diana:Dancing,playing flute Helen:Swimming,singing,football What is your nickname? Cindy:Cind Helen:Nothing Diana:Nothing GwenFan120 Annie is enemies with Antonella and Daniel TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 14:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Answers Are you in a relationship? Jessica: No, not yet anyway. Who are your friends? Jessica: I think, Kristen & Sindy, that's all. Who are your enemies? Jessica: I don't know. But I know some people don't like me.... What is/are your fear(s)? Jessica: Going up in a plane. What is/are your talent(s)? Jessica: Athletics. Especially running. What is/are your nickname(s)? Jessica: People call me Jess or Jessie, usually. Total Drama Camper Scouts Hey come check my website out!!!: http://tdcamperscouts.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Camper_Scouts_Wiki Movie Star! Hey! The 3rd challenge on Total Drama Creators has begun! Check out Total Drama Creators Wiki for more! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC)